


Make Believe

by Asynca



Series: The Camera Loves You-Verse [6]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lara fantasizing about other people without actually cheating~, Lara/OC, Sam and Lara in an established relationship, set inside 'The Dreaming'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Set inside The Dreaming. Bree gets Min off by narrating a story where Min and Lara get it on. This story will make no sense to you if you haven't read The Camera Loves You & The Dreaming.





	Make Believe

By the time the others got back to Min’s house, it must have been early in the morning. I didn’t check because my phone was plugged in over the other side of Min’s tiny bedroom and getting up was the very last thing I felt like doing. Actually, moving any of my muscles was the very last thing I felt like. They ached and throbbed and if someone had offered me hard drugs at that moment I can’t promise I would have turned them down. I didn’t even greet Sam as she flopped down on the other side of the clothing barrier and spent twenty minutes updating every social media site in the universe before finally passing out.

After that, it was quiet. Well, apart from Sam’s snoring. I couldn’t sleep, but it wasn’t because of that. I was hot, my skin was crawling with animated creatures and every time I nearly drifted off I felt the gaze of an entire football stadium on me. I threw the duvet off, tossed, turned and groaned, but nothing worked. At one point I even took off my long-sleeved top, threw it somewhere – probably lost forever in this room – and said to the spirits swirling around my stomach, “Okay, that’s it, I’ve had it. Enough.”

Nothing changed, though. It didn’t stop them.

After an hour or two of sweating, I decided my need for a cup of water trumped my desire to lie perfectly still in bed a feel sorry for myself. I crept out into the kitchen, careful to not wake Bree and Min who were sleeping on the sofa bed, and poured myself a glass from the tap.

I had it tipped against my mouth and was mid-swallow when I heard Bree say quietly, “Sometimes I wish you did have a dick.” I nearly choked. Over the kitchenette counter, I saw Bree turn over and sneak her hand underneath the duvet. I looked down at my glass, and then over at Bree, and then tried to press myself against the counter. There wasn’t any position I could get into that hid me, though. If she looked over here, she’d definitely see me.

Oh, God, I thought, looking back at Bree, just sleep! The door back to the bedroom was literally two or three metres away from me. The trouble was it was right at the foot of the sofa bed.

“I wish I had one, too,” Min grumbled. “Because if I had one, you could just do whatever with it and let me keep sleeping.” She tried to turn over. “Go back to sleep. I’m wrecked.”

Bree completely ignored her, saying in a sing-song voice, “We’ve never done it in the sofa bed…”

“How sad for the sofa bed. Good night,” Min said pointedly.

Bree sighed dramatically. “Guess I’ll just have to lie here and sort myself out,” she said, collapsing onto her back and putting her hands between her own legs. “Since my girlfriend won’t help me.”

Min threw the duvet off her head with a huff, staring at the ceiling for a moment. “Fine,” she said, leaning up onto her elbows. “But you’d better not take ages.”

She reached out for Bree’s waist, but Bree batted her hand away with a cheeky grin. “Nope,” she said, pushing herself to sit and giving Min a good shove so she was lying back down again. “I’m going to do you.”

Min looked surprised. “I’m not really all that—”

“Bullshit,” Bree said simply, straddling Min. “I’m not blind. You’ve been staring at Lara all day.”

What on…? Oh, God. Right here was the last place on the whole planet I wanted to be at that moment. I looked at the window next to me. It was far too small to climb out of, but I felt like I might like to give it a try, anyway.

Min looked stunned, and was about to deny that when Bree put a finger to her lips. “Hey, not that I blame you,” she said. “She’s hot, isn’t she? I have like every cleavage shot on the Internet on my phone. I totally know what you’re thinking.”

I don’t want to know what either of you are thinking, I thought as loudly as I could. I wondered if maybe I might have woken Sam up and she would stumble out here, but I could hear her peacefully snoring and completely oblivious in the next room.

“I bet,” Bree began, lifting her own tanktop over her head. “You’ve been wondering what those big breasts would feel like in your hands.” The streetlights streaming through the window from outside were plenty for me to see how big Bree’s breasts were, and that was bigger than mine. Neither of them seemed to care about the comparison, though. Bree took Mins hands in hers. “Close your eyes,” she said, and Min mutely obliged. Bree placed the hands on her breasts. “Maybe they feel like this,” she said. “Can you imagine?”

Min’s lips parted; she obviously could imagine. My cheeks just burnt with how red they were turning. To make matters worse I was only wearing my sports bra. It had been too hot for anything else. At that moment I’d have given just about anything for an oversized trench coat.

“You’ve been imagining how they feel,” Bree said, and then leaned her breasts forward over Min’s face. “And how they taste,” she tilted Min’s chin up until Min’s lips were brushing her nipples. Min drew a sharp breath and then opened her mouth, letting one of Bree’s breasts fall into it. As she pulled back again, the tip of her tongue lightly flicked her nipple.

As horribly, awfully embarrassing as it is to admit – for the love of God I hoped Sam would never find out – watching that went straight to my groin. Especially as I saw Min’s hands slide up Bree’s generous hips and grab the flesh of her thighs. It was hot.

“I wonder what it feels like to kiss her?” Bree asked rhetorically. “To kiss Lara Croft? To have those lush full lips move against yours, and to know she’s totally into it?” She leant down further to Min, laying her body flat against her girlfriend’s and kissed her deeply. Min moved against her, slipping her hands into the seat of Bree’s knickers. Then, Min groaned. It was a deep, guttural sound from the back of her throat, the kind of sound you wish no one could ever hear you make. One of her knees bent up inadvertently, and kicked the last remaining corner of the duvet onto the floor.

When Bree sat up a little again, Min’s cheeks were red and her eyes were heavy-lidded. I could see her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Bree was still grinning. “I bet she’s been thinking about you all day, too…”

Min made a face. “No, she’s just Sam—” My heart jumped as she said that name.

Bree silenced her again. “Yeah, yeah, ‘Sam’. We know she’s into Sam. But there’s no harm in thinking about someone else, is there?” She asked, her voice slowing right down again. “Imagining that person pushing you up against a wall and grinding against you?” She sat heavily across Min’s hips and rocked a little, her grin widening. “I bet she wonders what your breasts look when you’re not hiding them under those big hoodies you wear.”

If I hadn’t already been blushing…

Bree slowly pushed Min’s tight tanktop up her stomach - why did she wear something so tight? - and Min put her arms up to help Bree take it off. God… and I looked. I couldn’t help but look. There was nowhere else to look in this tiny room. It was so small I was sure they could feel me breathing as I stared at Min’s breasts flat against her ribcage. Her nipples were hard. I realised my mouth was open, and promptly closed it.

Bree’s kissed up the length of Min’s ribs, pausing only to say, “She probably imagines doing this. I wonder if she guesses how sensitive your nipples are…” Demonstrating this, Bree took one of them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, pulling it from her chest with her lips, taking it neatly between her teeth. Min’s jaw opened completely, but no sound came out. She arched her back towards Bree’s mouth, and one of her hands threaded into Bree’s curls. That would be hard with my ponytail, I thought, and then rememebered I’d taken my hair out to sleep.

I swallowed. It was easy for me to imagine. In another place, another time, I’d like to be the one making Min do that. Making her arch her back and make those sounds. She always had such a perfectly neutral expression, watching it melt away as she lost control of it was a complete turn on.

While was I watching Min, I didn’t miss the hand that was slowly creeping down Min’s flat stomach into her knickers. Bree stopped doing Min’s breasts for a moment, chuckling. “Fuck, Min, you’re wet,” she said.

“Shut up,” Min said shortly, but she was still rocking against Bree. “This was your idea.”

Bree kissed Min’s stomach slowly. “Bullshit,” she said. “It was yours. You want Lara Croft against you, totally fucking breathless and fucking you until you can’t remember who you are,” she said. “And, like I said, I don’t blame you. Just imagining watching you two pressing against each other is making me wet.” She looked thoughtfully down at Min under her thighs. “You two can spend the whole time trying to top each other. It will be the hottest thing ever.”

Min was just glaring at her. Bree took one of Min’s hands. “Close your eyes again,” she instructed. Min didn’t waste a single second obeying her. “Lara’s been kissing you, touching you…” Bree began again. “And look what’s happened to her…” She guided Min’s hand inside her knickers. Min’s lips parted again, but then I saw the muscles in her forearm tense.

This time, it was Bree who groaned and arched her back, sitting heavily on the hand underneath. She pushed her hips into it, tossing her curls over one shoulder. “How does it feel?” she asked, “To have your hands inside her, Min?”

Min’s muscles wrist moved again and Bree gasped, throwing her hands over her own mouth and then laughing quietly. Min smirked. “It feels hot,” she murmured. “And so wet.”

I looked down my own body, making a face. She was right. 

They moved like that for another minute or so, rocking smoothly against each other. Bree had a giant smile on her face, but it didn’t go anywhere. Not yet. She eventually sat back off her girlfriend, crawling further down the bed.

Min was still breathing heavily, and she opened her eyes for a moment to see where Bree had gone off to. Bree scolded her. “Eyes closed! Because now….” She knelt beside Min’s knees. “Now that Lara knows how wet you are and how turned on you are… she wants to help you.”

Min’s eyebrows rose a little, but she didn’t say anything.

Bree hooked her fingers into the elastic of Min’s plain cotton knickers. “She wants to help you, Min,” Bree repeated. “She wants you to lie you back against the bed and fuck you. But she doesn’t know what you want. You should tell her.”

Min swallowed. “Bree.”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Bree said. “Who’s fucking you?”

“Lara.”

Oh, God. Hearing her say my name from the back of her throat…

“Lara,” Min breathed. “I want you to go down on me.”

It’s one thing to sort of know someone wants you, and quite another thing altogether to hear them actually say it aloud. She was topless, covered with a light sheen of sweat and smiling. God, I would have. Those long legs wrapped around my shoulders…

“I bet she’s been wondering what you taste like,” Bree said, and I could hear the grin in her voice. “And what you sound like when she tries it.” She pulled Min’s knickers down and I watched every inch of skin they uncovered. They ended up on the floor, and Bree’s face ended up buried between Min’s thighs the way mine would have.

As soon as Bree put her mouth there Min had begun to cry out, but managed at the last second to close her mouth over the sound to avoid waking Sam and I. Jaw open soundlessly, she bent up towards Bree, cupping her bouncing curls with one hand and grabbed a handful of her own breast with the other. Then, she dove back against the mattress, pressing her head back into the pillow as Bree’s head bobbed in her lap.

It was hypnotic just watching it, and that was just watching two attractive women going for it. The fact that Min was one of them made it almost unbearable. Fuck, she was hot. I wanted to be on that. In the middle of imagining I was, I remembered something. Min was doing all those things, making all those desperate half-groans imagining that it was me going down on her. I would, I thought. I would, and I’d finish her off.

I didn’t need to, though, because Bree was doing all the work for me. She had so much energy and she just never stopped moving enthusiastically against Min until Min tried and failed to find the duvet or a pillow or anything cover her face with. She couldn’t find anything, and so when she came, gasping, I was able to see every detail of her knotted eyebrows and open mouth as she clutched Bree against her. Just when I thought it couldn’t possibly be any more of a turn on, she closed her mouth and whispered, “Lara…”

My jaw was open. I had the hand my cup wasn’t in by my side and I hesitantly put it over the top of my knickers for a moment. I could feel how wet I was through them and even just touching the fabric was electrifying. Maybe I could just—

Something moved under my hand. I dropped it away immediately, surprised. A crocodile spirit crawled slowly out of my knickers, parting a group of seated stick-figures around a campfire as it went. The fire was faintly glowing. The crocodile didn’t look surprised or shocked in any way, but just… NO. I put my hand up to cover my face for a moment. Ugh, no.

Bree stayed down between Min’s thighs for a little while, circling her lips slowly, and then sat up and wiped her mouth with her hand. “Hah!” she said, sounding victorious. “Told you she was getting you off.”

Min took a few steadying breathes as she relaxed in the pillow. “Shut up.”

Bree smirked. “Well,” she said. “I’m going to go and wash my face, and then you can do me,” she said, and went to get up.

I panicked, looking from the bedroom door to the front door. I couldn’t go either way. The tap was right next to me.

Bree didn’t see me, though, because she gingerly opened the bedroom door and snuck through there to the bathroom. For a moment I thought she would definitely notice I wasn’t in bed; then I remembered the clothing barrier Sam had put up to make sure I couldn’t touch her and transfer the spirits to her. I exhaled and closed my eyes for a second. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe it was dark enough that I could—

“Lara?”

My eyes flew open, and so did my mouth. Min was standing in front of me with an empty glass as she headed for the tap. She’d at least pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants, but she was still topless.

She looked horrified and her face turned a deep, resounding red. Mine would have looked much the same, I think. “What are you…” she began, and then turned back to look at the bed. “Fuck, did you just see all that?”

I could barely breathe. “Uh,” I began, unable to find words to explain myself straight away. “I just came out for a glass of water, and then Bree started and I didn’t know what to—”

“Fuck!” She just looked dismayed, combing a hand through her short black hair. She then looked down her front at her bare stomach and looked even more dismayed. “Jesus!”

“I’m sorry!” I said, because there wasn’t much else I could say.

Min shook her head. “No, I’m sorry,” she said. “Fucking… I’m sorry. That was really disrespectful, I hope you don’t think I would…” She searched for the words. “That I would…”

I wet my lips nervously. “I know you wouldn’t.”

She stood there staring at me for a moment, still in shock. With her standing there, I couldn’t rush back to the bedroom and end it all, either. I didn’t realise it until it was far too late, but I had been glancing down at her breasts. It wasn’t my fault; she was tall, and they were at eye-level. She caught me looking. Inadvertently, her eyes travelled down my body. I squinted my own shut for a moment. I can only imagine what she saw.

“Whoa,” she breathed. “You’re really…” I opened my eyes again; she was looking at the top of my thighs.

“I know,” I said. “Don’t say it. Please.”

We stared at each other for a moment, both breathing deeply. From this angle, I could push myself up onto the edge of the kitchenette sink. There were tiles on the floor. I wondered if it would hurt her to kneel on them.

She saw me glancing at the floor, and in the microscopic length of time it takes to make a very bad decision, she’d pushed me back against the kitchen sink and stepped up against me.

I threw my hands up beside my shoulders so I didn’t accidentally put them on her, because God I wanted to. Her hips were against mine, but our skin wasn’t touching. Looking up at her, I could feel her hot breath on my lips every time she panted.

“The spirits!” I said, trying to push her away with my hips.

I couldn’t look away from her eyes; her expression was so very intense. “Fuck the spirits,” she enunciated carefully, but a second later let me push her away.

I stepped aside so she could fill up her cup of water and drink it, facing away from me. I watched her for a moment, but when she didn’t try and say anything to me, I snuck back into the bedroom and lay back down in the bed next to Sam. Sam stirred, turning over and mumbling something.

“It’s okay,” I whispered to her. “Just sleep.”

She made a noise. “Don’t forget the memory cards,” she told me with the conviction of someone who was still half-asleep, and then proceeded to go back to whatever dream that was. I winced.

Looking up at the ceiling, my mouth was still open. I could barely believe it. What on earth just happened?

Not that I would have been able to sleep anyway, but I certainly wasn’t going to be able to now. I hadn’t done anything, but still I just felt so horribly guilty. I deserved to feel guilty. I even felt guilty about the fact for those fifteen minutes I’d forgotten how tired I was and how much my muscles ached.

Sam shifted again onto her back and I listened to her snore in peaceful innocence for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, I lay awake and I agonised about whether or not I’d done anything wrong.


End file.
